Vegetto
]]}} Dragon Ball episode 66 Dragon Ball chapter 23 |eng = Vegito Vegerot |group = fusion |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race = Saiyan |birthday = |age = |status = Incapacitated |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = / |japanese = / |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = Gogeta |fusions = |manga debut = Volume 42, Chapter 504 |anime debut = DBK146 DBZ256 |movie debut = |arc = Majin Bū Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Son Gokū * Vegeta |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Barrier * Big Bang Attack * Energy Punch * Final Kamehameha * Final Flash * God Kamehameha * God Final Flash * Kamehameha * Kiai Cannon * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Super Kamehameha * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Blue * Teleportation * Vegetto's Ki Disruptor |tools = * Potara }} is a Saiyan, who is the result of Son Gokū and Vegeta using Potara earrings to fuse into a singular being. He came into existence in order to save Earth from Majin Boo, and again against Zamasu. Personality Having been created with the Potara earrings from two equal beings, Vegetto is an entirely different being from both Gokū and Vegeta. Because he was created from them, his personality has traits of both Vegeta and Gokū and has also inherited their memories.Dragon Ball chapter 505, page 3 Despite being a fusion of both Gokū and Vegeta, Vegetto's personality appears to garner more of its strengths from the Vegeta-half. He has shown himself to be rude and arrogant in combat, proud of his power and prone to belittling opponents while winning a battle.Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 7-11''Dragon Ball'' chapter 505, page 1Vegetto also possesses Vegeta's tendency for adding "Super" before his name, referring to himself as .Dragon Ball chapter 504, page 1 He has also inherited Gokū's love for his friends and family, prioritizing their rescue over immediately killing Majin Boo, even willingly letting himself be absorbed so that he could rescue them.Dragon Ball chapter 506, page 5 Vegetto is also a very intelligent and crafty individual, best shown while on the battlefield. He deliberately played on Bū's anger and insecurities, toying with the Majin and goading him into absorbing him, as well as being well aware of his his enemies' techniques work and how to counter them.Dragon Ball chapters 504-505 In his battle with Zamasu, it was revealed he is capable of being serious when need be, although he still retains his tauntful nature. Unlike the fused Zamasu, Vegetto was merged from two highly disciplined fighters. As such he rarely leaves any openings for his opponents to attack. Despite being a product of fusion, Vegetto is not without unique traits of his own. One exmaple is how he nicknames himself with his transformations such as Super Vegetto as a Super Saiyan as well as Vegetto Blue as a Super Saiyan Blue. Appearance As the fusion of Son Gokū and Vegeta, Vegetto possesses a fair mixture of traits from both warriors. His hair is inclined more towards Vegeta's style, down to the widow's peak, and two bangs directly over his forehead — a trait from Gokū. Vegetto possesses Gokū's general physical build, a muscular but slender frame, as well as his height. His facial expressions, however, are more in line with Vegeta's stern face, but when he relaxes, his face leans towards Gokū's casual look. His attire is a mixture of Gokū and Vegeta's standards garb. Vegetto wears gi, like Gokū, but the colors are inverted; blue gi with an orange undershirt, and a blue obi. He also wears white gloves and white armor tipped boots, Vegeta's signature footwear. His accessories are the Potara that were used to create him. Equipment * : Mystical earrings belonging to the Kaiōshin, Vegetto wears a complete set. The earrings enable fusion, and were used to create Vegetto. His initially set belonged to the Old Kaiōshin, and were destroyed by Vegeta and Gokū when Vegetto split apart. The second set he acquired belonged to East Kaiōshin. Abilities As a Saiyan, Vegetto has a natural ki afiinity and with his fusion being the Potara, one of the highest quality of fusion in existence, on top of being formed from two of the most powerful warriors to exist in the 7th Universe, and because they were rivals, his fusion is the strongest fusion known in the universe at the time.Dragon Ball chapter 505 Vegetto also possess Teleportation, however his usage is far superior to Gokū's as he was able to use it without pointing his middle and index fingers at his forehead and concentrating. In the anime, his mastery over it enabled him to dodge a two-sided attack and make it look like the attack did hit him. In addition, Vegetto also seems to possess techniques that neither Gokū nor Vegeta have been seen using. One example is making a blade out of his ki. Power and Physical Prowess Vegetto's power far outstrips that of either Gokū or Vegeta alone, even while in base form. In the anime, Vegetto battled Majin Boo for a short while in base form before transforming, and was sufficiently stronger than the Majin. In the manga, Vegetto immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan and proceeded to overwhelm Majin Boo without losing traction in the battle.Dragon Ball chapters 504-505 As Gokū and Vegeta both mastered godly ki in their base forms, Vegetto is expotentially stronger in his base form than he was when he was first created. In the manga, while he had a fraction of his power due to his fusees merging in a weakened state, he still had enough power in his base form to fire off a powerful ki blast to destroy the fused Zamasu's right arm.Dragon Ball Super chapter 23 Fighting Style Ki Usage Vegetto, as the fusion of two of the greatest masters of martial arts within the worlds of the living and the dead at the time, naturally possessed their great skills in manipulating their ki to go along with his arsenal. During his short battle with Majin Boo, Vegetto showed great skill in manipulating the shape of his ki to suit his purposes; for example, shaping it like a long blade, which he uses to pierce Majin Boo's body. He's also capable of utilizing a kiai to vaporize objects on contact, and was confident he could perform the same on Majin Boo's body.Dragon Ball chapter 505, pages 10-13 With his ki, Vegeta has also shown himself to be able to split energy among his fingers to fire miniature bullets.Dragon Ball chapter 506 One of Vegetto's most unique uses of ki, however, is the barrier technique that he can create as a covering for his body. The barrier's properties were able to prevent him from being absorbed by Majin Boo, a feat that has never been accomplished by any other being. It also was resistant to the air within Boo's body, and kept the effects of the Potara in-play until Vegetto let the barrier down, exposing him. In the anime, Vegetto has also showcased the ability to use and alter the techniques of Son Gokū and Vegeta. He was able to use the Big Bang Attack, altering the sphere into a beam, making it more in line with the Garlic Cannon, on which it is derived.Dragon Ball Kai episode 146 He also combined two of Gokū and Vegeta's strongest techniques, the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha, creating the Final Kamehameha, a finishing technique of devastating power.Dragon Ball Kai episode 147 Transformation Super Saiyan As the fused product of two Super Saiyans, Vegetto is more than capable of accessing the form himself. In the manga, when Gokū and Vegeta fused into Vegetto, he transformed into a Super Saiyan immediately, while, in the anime, he postponed the transformation slightly to test out his base state skills. While in this state, Vegetto dubs himself "Super Vegetto", a title he lives up to spectacularly. Transformed into a Super Saiyan, Vegetto's power well outclasses that of a Super Saiyan 3.Daizenshū 7 He completely overwhelms Majin Boo in this state, overpowering the creature entirely. Super Vegetto's aura possesses bolts of bio-electricity commonly associated with Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball chapter 504, page 2 He displays high levels of control of the Super Saiyan transformation. He was quite relaxed and jovial throughout most of his battle with the evil fused Boo because of the overwhelming difference in their powers. These characteristics are similar to a Super Saiyan Fourth Grade, however he was never directly stated to be a user of this form. Super Saiyan Blue Due to being a product of both Son Gokū and Vegeta, Vegetto is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue. Within this state, he calls himself , or , and possesses the immense power of godly ki. He proved powerful enough to take on the merged Zamasu equally within this state, even showing that he possessed the advantage at several points during their battle. In the manga, Vegetto outclassed Zamasu entirely, humiliating the deity during their battle, similarly to how he handled Majin Boo.Dragon Ball Super chapter 23 However, due to his immense power, 'Vegetto Blue' can only remain fused for a significantly shorter amount of time than the standard hour. By Shin's estimation, Vegetto's power in this state surpasses Beerus, the HakaishinDragon Ball Super chapter 23 — lending credence to Whis' statement that if the two ever worked together, they could exceed him.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' '' Dragon Ball Z Majin Boo Arc Vegetto was formed during the battle against Majin Boo, in an act of desperation by Son Gokū and Vegeta using the Potara to fuse into the ultimate fighter.''Dragon Ball chapter 503, pages 11-13 Upon the successful fusion, the new Saiyan names himself "Vegetto", however, upon immediately transforming into a Super Saiyan, rechristens himself "Super Vegetto".Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 1-2 Boo jokingly states he's afraid, and launches a large Kikōha at Vegetto, who easily bounces the sphere back, causing Boo to dodge. Retaining his arrogant attitude, Majin Boo rushes Vegetto, only to be struck hard by the force of the fused Saiyan's strength.Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 3-7 Having successfully forced Boo into the ground, Vegetto unleashes his Ki Saber technique, forming ki into the shape of a sword and stabbing Majin Boo, lifting the Majin up from the rubble and taunting him further. His words anger Boo, and Boo releases a torrent of steam to blind Vegetto, attacking him in the middle of the smokescreen. Vegetto, however, comes out on top, telling Boo that unless he follows the movement of ki, unlike Boo, who tries to follow with his eyes. He then disientgrates a tentacle of Boo in hand, claiming to be ready to do this to the rest of him later.Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 8-13 Majin Boo then utilizes the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, stolen knowledge from absorbing Gotenks, and attacks Vegetto with his son's technique. Vegetto recognizes the technique, and opts for a clever method to dispose of the ghosts; destroying them with Kikōha from the Fingertips. He further taunts Boo, saying that him using a child's technique means the Majin is getting desperate. Majin Boo rushes Vegetto in a rage, and the fused Saiyan parries each and every strike with just his legs. Overwhelmed by Vegetto's power, Majin Boo then asks if Vegetto likes coffee candy, turning the Saiyan into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker.Dragon Ball chapter 505, pages 1-8 Miraculously, Vegetto's retains his ability to speak and move — and most importantly, to fight — while in jawbreaker form, and proceeds to pummel Majin Boo with a flurry of fast-paced attacks, chopping off a tentacle again in the process, until the Majin is forced to return Vegetto to his human form. Vegetto then tells Boo he'll give him ten seconds before he kills him, and counts down, thinking to himself that Boo has only one option left. When Boo moves the tentacle that Vegetto lopped off, Vegetto thinks that its about time Boo thought of this, and the moment Vegetto's count reaches ten, the goo expands to cover him. Vegetto activates a Barrier at the last second, and he is absorbed into Majin Boo.Dragon Ball chapter 505, pages 9-13 Within Majin Boo, Vegetto has remained in one piece, and decides to look for his friends and lower the barrier. When he does, the fusion comes unraveled, and Gokū and Vegeta are split apart once more.Dragon Ball chapter 506, pages 5-6 Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Vegetto was created again, after Son Gokū and Vegeta used East Kaiōshin's Potara earrings to fuse. Vegetto was shown to be able to at least fight evenly with the fused Zamasu, if not having a slight edge over him. In Other Media Trivia * Vegetto came into existence in Age 774. *In the Japanese and FUNimation dubs of the series, Vegetto speaks in a double timbre of Vegeta and Gokū's voices overlapping each other, the Ocean dub have the character only a single voice. Brian Drummond solely voiced Vegetto, giving the character a voice akin to an even pitch between Gokū and Vegeta. *Despite all pure-blooded Saiyans having black hair — a statement from Vegeta himself — Vegetto's hair is often portrayed as brown or maroon in most forms of the media except the anime, where it is a stark black. The same applies to Vegeta. References & Notes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Fused Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Super Saiyan Blue